


lather, rinse, repeat

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the same fight every time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	lather, rinse, repeat

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt: I woke up loving you

It's starting to become familiar to Frank. He and Jenny get close, she freaks out, pulls away. He's understanding, she misses him, comes back and then it's lather, rinse, repeat. 

They're on his couch, hand in hand, having another conversation where he tries to find the right words. 

What comes is, "You don't get it, do you? Jenny, I woke up loving you... I will go to sleep loving you. And tomorrow, I will wake up and do it all over again. I'm not going anywhere."

She shakes her head. "Why? Why me?"

He shrugs. "You're worth it."  

She smiles. 


End file.
